


Placement- Chapter 1

by Mo1Mo2Mo3



Category: Sherlock (TV), bbc - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Friendship/Love, M/M, Spanking, Squee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo1Mo2Mo3/pseuds/Mo1Mo2Mo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet story revolving around Sherlock and John.  This one is very mild and just sweet but I plan on it continuing it in more..ahem explicit circumstances. </p><p>Warnings:  Level, light.   Corner time and eh one swat lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placement- Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to Sadistically_sweet for looking it over for me and inspiring me to write. :)

"Ahem...Mrs Hudson, I know you are there...you can come out now and give me his lunch." I said trying not to show my amusement as she came out from the hallway and handed it to me nodding her head. 

She probably had heard the whole argument. I grimaced thinking of the swat heard around the world. What ever would she think of us? I hadn't stopped to consider her. Why had I not thought of her?  
"Good and proper and well needed." She said glancing at Sherlock and giving a small nod. 

"Well... you guys play nicely now." She said in her normal almost careless fashion before she headed out, closing the door behind her.  
"Fag Hag" Sherlock murmured bringing my attention back. Surely an American term had had picked up from the telly.  
"...Sherlock"  
"What? I was only stating the obvious." He remarked shifting from one foot to the other. I hardly could believe he was listening to me.  
"Do I need to state the obvious..again... to you? "  
"N-No I think you did just f-fine the first time" He said covering his behind even though I had only swatted him once.  
I was noticing only now that he responded well to this, the sarcastic wit was proving to be less of an issue then I thought would be. Then, and only then, it dawned on me completely. He wasn't listening because he *had* to...he was listening to me because he *wanted* too.  
"Sherlock, You need this don't you" I asked him, braving myself to hear his answer, no, wanting (needing) to hear it. stepping closer to him when he did not answer right away.  
"Sherlock?"

"John..." 

He said my name in answer and no more than a whisper shifting slightly forward so his forehead was pressed against the wall, his palms flat and his eyes closed. Within that slight movement and with my own eyes.. I had gotten my answer loud and clear from the great and marvelous Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock, come.." 

I opened my arms to him, my heart beating heavily in my chest. What would he think of this idea? Would he be bloody angry? Perhaps this wouldn't be a good idea. All this passed through my mind in the half a moment it took for him to turn towards me. More of a lurch or a squirm in that lanky body of his. Hesitant at first he did his once over as if to make sure I was serious before all but leaping to me in an almost childish movement.. perhaps too much of one as he eagerly tripped over his own feet and started to fall. I caught him just before he hit the floor and in that single motion he wrapped his arms around my middle and put his head against my belly. As a man I have no words to describe this moment, no medical terms, no scientific study or anything of the sort that could explain or explore the pure joy, the singing of my heart.


End file.
